


A Brief Correspondence

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin writes Bilbo letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

_My Dearest Bilbo,_

_I have missed you deeply. An ache has settled within my heart when I think about you being so far away from me. I wish I could travel to you and spend the rest of my days with you, but relinquishing the throne to Fili and Kili is not an option at the moment. Those two still have some growing up to do before they can rule a kingdom, especially a kingdom that has suffered such tragedy as Erebor._

_Not a day goes by when you’re not on my mind. I yearn to have you next to me in bed and to look into those kind eyes, to kiss your lips, see your gentle smile. I often wonder why things had to be this way between us. There are days where I want to give everything up and run to you and there are days when I think of you ruling by my side in Erebor. I know that I cannot have either of those options and it pains me, but I will do as you asked and do what is necessary right now._

_Please know that I love you and miss you deeply. I long for the day when I can hold you in my arms once more._

_Thorin Oakenshield_

~

_My Dearest Bilbo,_

_My heart is strained as each day passes by without you here. The world seems dim and dull without you here to make it shine bright. Seeing your smile always brought me happiness, like so many other things that you did. The kingdom is thriving somewhat. Dale has been completely restored along with the Lonely Mountain, but neither feels like home without your homey touch. The company speaks often of you and wonders about my mental state. They often remark about my letting go, but I cannot do so. Missing you is the only thing I have now. The memories that we had before you left cloud my mind constantly, helping me cope with you not being close any longer. I hope to see you soon and never leave your side again._

_Please know that I love you and miss you deeply. I long for the day when I can hold you in my arms once more._

_Thorin Oakenshield_

~

_My Dearest Bilbo,_

_It is becoming harder to hold onto this life without you. Every day I am reminded of something we had and of the plans that were broken suddenly. Sometimes I wish that I could go back a redo what was done, but I cannot. If I could maybe things would be better for both of us now and we would be together instead of you being a lifetime away. I know that you loved me, but I long to hear you speak those words once more instead of them on replay in my mind. I long for you with a ferocity that cannot be explained in words and I feel my tears prevailing past my attempts to conceal them. I need to be with you._

_Please know that I love you deeply. I long for the day when I can hold you in my arms once more._

_Thorin Oakenshield_

~

As the dark of night drew near Thorin made his way out of the mountain to the secluded garden that he had planted for Bilbo. He knew that the hobbit would’ve wanted one near. Thorin walked past the gate and knelt down in front of a small stone that had been mounted in the center of the plants. Thorin laid the letters against the stone and felt tears streaking his face. He traced Bilbo’s name on the stone and thought back to that day of the battle. Their enemy had been defeated, but he had lost the one person that meant the most to him. His newfound love had been slain in battle and died in Thorin’s arms in one of the tents that had been set up after the battle. Before Bilbo had slipped from the earth he made Thorin promise to take care of himself. Thorin had been struck with grief ever since, only moving forward because his nephews needed him too. He wrote to Bilbo almost every day, carrying the letters to the hobbit’s grave. Thorin hoped that Bilbo somehow knew what was written on the pages and would sit quietly for a time with his beloved. Thorin knew that it might be a while before he saw his love again, but he longed for it and knew that their reunion would be worth the wait.


End file.
